


Get Your Spank On: More Sexy Sentences

by genee



Category: Actor RPF, Music RPF, Popslash, Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-11
Updated: 2007-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contributions to "Get Your Spank On," the multifandom slashy porny spanking (run-on) sentence fic-a-thon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Your Spank On: More Sexy Sentences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chrismm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrismm/gifts), [novascotiasam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=novascotiasam), [stellamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/gifts), [wendy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wendy), [meredevachon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=meredevachon), [tobemeagain](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tobemeagain), [nu_breed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nu_breed/gifts).



for nu_breed: chris/jared

Jared looked around the empty bedroom and then looked over his shoulder at his ass, the backs of his thighs, dark pink and tingly even now, the soft scratch of denim as he pulled on his jeans making him shiver and sweat, needy sounds in his throat and his lip caught between his teeth, and he had to close his eyes for a minute, just for a minute, just to try and figure out where he'd left his keys, not that it mattered because when he looked up Chris was standing right there, a towel around his waist and his fingers sliding through Jared's hair, warm and damp and when Chris licked his lips and pulled him close Jared was hard already, hard and aching just from this, Chris's voice in his ear and Chris's hand on his ass, circling slow, burning right through his jeans.

 

 

for chrismm: chris/nick

Nick toys with the bottles scattered across the table, shifts a little and ducks his head, knows the rush of heat across his ass is mirrored in his cheeks, knows Chris knows it, too, the way he grins all slow and sexy, the way he moves across the room, the way his eyes flash and his hand finally slides across the back of Nick's neck, protective and sure, callused fingers that make Nick shiver and want more, here, now, Chris's scent wrapping around him and Chris's voice settling into his skin, _backroom, five minutes_ , before he's gone again, disappearing into the crowd.

  
   
 

for meredevachon: chris/jensen

There weren't a lot of guys Chris would give it up to like this, and even if there were Jensen sure the fuck didn't want to think about them right now, not with his back against the wall and Chris all pressed up against him, his bare ass red and hot, pale outline of Jensen's hand still pinking in and Chris's breath ragged and quick, his mouth open against Jensen's throat and his fingers digging in to Jensen's shoulders, into the small of his back, working so hard to keep still Jensen wanted to reward him for the effort, twisted his own hips just a little, just enough for Chris to feel the outline of his dick through his jeans, hard and ready, Chris rasping out _fuck, fuck, fuck_ , and goddamn he was hot like this, all intense and wild, and Jensen's whole body was on fire with it now, a promise he couldn't wait to keep.

   
 

for tobemeagain: ronon/dean:

Dean licked his lips, licked Ronon's, too, soft bite of his teeth and his fingers winding into Ronon's dreads, making him want to bare his throat for this hunter who'd shown up out of nowhere, something about him called out to Ronon and made him want to give something back, made his breath shallow and hot, Dean grinding himself on Ronon's cock, demanding, wicked flash of grin before Ronon flipped them over so he could fuck Dean the way they both liked it best, his hips slamming against Dean's ass over and over and Dean's his fingers curling into the sweat-soaked leather wrapped around Ronon's arm, his mouth open and the words so close Ronon could almost taste them, _please, need it, c'mon_ , and Ronon kissed him slow, promised himself he'd make it good.

   
 

for novascotiasam: steve/chris

It just sort of happened, not the fucking, although, hell, maybe that, too, but they've been fucking so long now Steve hardly remembers what it was like before, wanting Chris and not knowing what he tasted like, how he sounded with Steve's dick in his ass, can't remember a time when they weren't falling into bed, falling into each other, Chris's moods dark and wild and twisted up inside him, his mouth running and Steve's fists clenched tight, and okay, that wasn't new, either, because there's only ever been so much good Chris can handle before it all gets fucked to hell and back, Steve learned that the hard way, fighting and fucking, bruises and blood and the feel of Chris's come on his the back of his tongue, but this right here, this is still new, the sounds Chris makes with Steve's fingers yanking his hair, his free hand raining heavy blows across his ass, across the backs of his thighs, Chris buck-naked and cursing him out, every muscle in his body tense and fighting it until he finally gives up, just presses his ass into Steve's hand and asks for more, lets Steve make it good for him, his voice hoarse and his skin coppery sweet, and maybe it just sort of happened but it feels so goddamn right, sliding slick fingers into Chris after and fucking him slow and easy, Chris all pliant and heavy and his eyes half-lidded, come on his belly, his chest, his mouth, chapped lips turned up at the corners and _fuck_ , Steve's pretty sure this is the way they were always meant to be.

   
 

for stellamira: sam/jared:

It had been fucking weird at first, looking at himself like that, all tight jeans and close-cropped hair, his voice all slow and twangy, smooth golden skin and a dragon tattooed on his back, wings spread, tail curving up around his shoulder, so beautiful Sam thought about getting one himself, not like his, not exactly, because this was weird enough, weird to see himself like this, sprawled over the back of his favorite chair, his mouth open and his breath coming hard, waiting for Sam's voice, Sam's hand, Sam's dick sliding across his hole, making him whimper, making him want, and it made Sam want, too, made him wonder if he'd like to have his ass smacked red and sore, the backs of his thighs burning and his legs spread wide, if it would make him hard, his dick flat against his belly, dark and leaking, if somehow it would make him bold and confident in his everyday life, more ready to smile bright and throw his head back, laughter spilling out of him like it did Jared, that was his name, this boy who looked enough like him that Sam found himself mumbling in Latin every time they met, but he wasn't a demon, this boy, and he wasn't a shape-shifter or a skin-walker or anything like that, he was just a bartender, an actor, really, or so he said, working hard, hoping the right script would find him soon.

   
 

for wendy: chad/jared

Chad thinks, sometimes, it should be the other way around, it should be him sprawled over Jared's lap, his ass in the air, red and stinging and Jared with his heart full and his hands on fire, but it isn't, and it never has been, and Chad wouldn't trade this away for anything in the world, wouldn't give up being the one who gets to hold it all for together for Jared when he finally let's go, the one who makes it happen, the one he comes to with his head down and his lip caught between his teeth, asking for the paddle, the switch, for Chad's open hand, and Chad sure as hell wouldn't give up being the one to make him smile again afterwards, his eyes wide open and his dick hard and curved against his belly, Chad fucking him soft and slow, heat pouring off his skin and into Chad with every stroke, sudden burst of sound and oh, Chad loves the way Jared laughs when he comes like this, splash of white on his belly, his shoulder, the underside of Chad's chin, words pouring out of him like Texas rain, like always, and Chad might think about it sometimes, sure, but he wouldn't ever want it any other way.  


  



End file.
